


P.O.S - Shadow Sae's Crow

by Barrytrain



Series: Persona One Shots [104]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Shadow Sae and Goro Akechi, both from Persona 5.It has been a while since the last One Shot, however this is a shorter one.In this One Shot, Shadow Sae had caught a victim, infiltrating her casino: Goro and has brainwashed him to the point of a drooling mess.





	P.O.S - Shadow Sae's Crow

Inside of a casino in the Cognitive World, there had been a sudden event of chaos thanks to a member of the Phantom Thieves. However, the owner had dealt with him in one fine swoop. Shadow Sae smiled as she rubbed Goro Akechi’s cheek. He was on the floor, his tongue stuck out like an innocent puppy, staring up at Shadow Saw cutely. Shadow Sae had captured Goro shortly after he entered her palace and had been brainwashing him ever since. After weeks of lessons, she had finally succeeded in finally getting him to comply to her hypnotism.  
“I must confess, you lasted longer than last time.” She teased. “You had me worried my control wasn’t affecting you as well anymore. But that’s not the case.”  
She snickered, knowing even her weak hypnotism techniques would put him under her control. Goro only panted, staring at her purple high heels, making Shadow Sae roll her eyes in how humiliated he looked.  
“What? You gonna beg for another round?” She questioned.  
“Yes, yes! Another round!” He drooled, his eyes crossing.  
She sighed, leaning back into her chair and raising her left foot up to his face. He moved close, feeling her foot kick his face slightly, letting her high heel drop to the floor and exposing her barefoot.  
“Lick my feet clean and maybe I'll consider fucking your ass again.” She grinned.  
Mindlessly, he put his hands round her ankle as he passionately kissed and licked all over the sole of her foot in quick strokes.  
“Heh... I could so easily take your job away from you outside of this world.” She smirked. “Maybe then, I won’t be judged for supposedly not doing a good job!”  
She watched as he licked up her foot from heel to toe. This caused her to moan under her breath.  
“It's so tiring, being forced to do so many things and no matter how hard I try to solve cases, it's not enough according to my peers.” She sighed.  
She pressed her foot against his face hard, crushing it. Goro let out a loud moan, nuzzling against it. She burst out laughing.  
“But look at you know.” She snickered. “I am in control know, knowing everything will be fine here and outside of the Cognitive World.”  
He only continued to give pleasure to her foot, nuzzling against it more.  
“Not even listening, you’re so pathetic under my power. And that’s just how I like it!” She laughed.  
She watched at he got more invested into worshipping her foot before kicking him away. He crawled back towards her quickly, looking at her innocently.  
“Did I break you?” She smirked.  
She put her foot above his head, making him look down at the ground.  
“Mindless and broken, just the way I like it.” She sighed happily. “When the other Phantom Thieves come in, I’ll be ready. And I swear to the Shadows that they actually break faster than you. Think about all the possibilities! I could control Okumura Foods, have a top class hacker and have such an obedient little sister.”  
She took her right foot, taking off her high heel and pushed the insoles into his nose, making his eyes roll back a little.  
“You’re such an obedient, good boy.” She grinned. “A slave for me and an unpaid employee for my casino.”  
She looked at her CCTV cameras to the side of her.  
“I’m hoping some of the men and girls I like come in for a game.” She snickered. “Wouldn’t that be nice?”  
She kicked Goro a little harder, making him drool on the floor twitching. She lifted up his head, putting both her high heels under his nose and setting it back down. She rested her feet on his back, wiggling her toes slightly.  
‘It’s good to be the dominant officer around her.’ She thought, smiling. ‘After this, let’s give that ass a pounding.’  
She snickered once more knowing soon, Goro Akechi wouldn’t be the only one on the floor as a drooling mess.


End file.
